The Time Twister
The Time Twister is a fanmade stage in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. The stage is based on the hub room from Crash Bandicoot: Warped. The brawlers battle each other at every place from Crash Bandicoot: Warped. It is also Crash Bandicoot's home stage, which comes alongside him in the DLC pack. Overview When the match starts, the stage is very similar to Final Destination, appearing as a simple platform floating in outer space. Appearance-wise, the platform is more technological with cogs, gears, wires and other doo-dads poking out of it with a large clock in the middle. At the back is a large screen that simply shows the players fighting, akin to Pokemon Stadium or the Boxing Ring. However, after a certain amount of time passes, three large buttons appear on the stage before the screen, and the screen changes shows two random variations on the stage based on various time periods, along with whatever the current version is. The characters can then run and attack on of the three buttons, causing the stage to change into the variation that they chose. The variations are: * Basic: the regular version of the Time Twister. * Medieval: in which the sky turns pink, a large castle forms in the background with knights and wizards battling, and two drawbridges appear on either side of the stage alternate between open and closed, while a tower in the middle provides another platform. * Prehistoric: in which the majority of the platform becomes a pit of tar that slows down movement, a trio of pteradons acting as moving platforms. In the background, a triceratops watches and roars. * Arabian: where two buildings on either side forms two additional platforms. Arabian swordmasters and thieves hiding in pots watch the match from the background. * Great Wall: where the platform stretches across the whole stage a la Eldrin Bridge. In the background, Coco Bandicoot can be seen riding and jumping gaps with Pura. * N. Tropy (Stage Boss): Occasionally, instead of the buttons and three choices, the screen might simply bring up a picture of N. Tropy's face, in which case the stage's boss battle will begin. The stage dissolves into a set of randomly moving platforms in a multicolored void as N. Tropy himself appears. Like with other bosses, N. Tropy begins to attack the players, and they can attack and defeat him for a bonus. The main difference is that while most bosses have a hidden stamina meter that depletes as they fight, N. Tropy can only take five hits, regardless of strength, but like in his original boss fight is only vulnerable at a specific time. Once hit five times, N. Tropy retreats, and the stage changes to a random variation. N. Tropy's attacks are: * A medium-sized orange ball of energy that slowly tracks whoever is nearest. * A horizontal or vertical bar of energy that travels slowly, but is wide and difficult to dodge. * A powerful wave of energy that moves quickly but does minor damage * Striking anyone who gets close with his tuning fork. * Slamming his tuning fork against the platform he is on, rearranging the platforms. This is the attack that leaves him vulnerable for a few seconds. Origins The Time Twister Machine is a gigantic hub which opens large, orb-shaped passageways through time and space, built by Dr. Nefarious Tropy originally for the intention of the gathering Crystals from the past to be used in powering up another variation of the Cortex Vortex. Its upper area hosts five different warp areas, each of which have six different warp portals to different historical areas, while its lower level is a factory where Dr. Neo Cortex manufactures robotic clones of his lab assistants and sends them through time to search for Crystals. The area in the lower level also hosts five warp portals, each of which is powered by Relics, and each of which requiring a different amount of Relics to enter through the portal. Music * Crash Bandicoot 1 Medley (Default) * Warp Room (Default) * Crash Cove (Unlockable) * Kurasshu Bandikuu!! (Only in Japan) Trivia * The year of the time period can be seen in the left corner of the stage. Category:Stages Category:Crash Bandicoot